


Help me if you can

by Magicalmysterytour



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), the adventure zone
Genre: Angst, Campaign: Amnesty (The Adventure Zone)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalmysterytour/pseuds/Magicalmysterytour
Summary: What if things didn’t go so well at Leo’s
Relationships: Duck Newton & Everyone
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be more hopefully but I just had an idea about if things went a lot worse for the line guard  
> Also idk what to name if but the names from help by the Beatles

The sign was going to fall and everyone in the store was going to die 

Duck newton slammed open the doors and yelled “clear the place were about to be crushed!” Leo and Janice quickly look his way “ you two need to get out now” duck panted out” now what is going on here duck ?” “ Leo I’ll explain everything after you two get outside “ Janice looks a but nervous at Leo and quickly starts walking out “ well duck you are an man of law , I’ll be on my way” and closes the door behind her . “ duck what is happing ? You’re scary all my customers awa-“ Leo you need to get out NOW “ and before Leo could protest duck shoves Leo to the door “ duck wa-“ and before Leo could finish his sentence a sigh crashes through his store

Aubrey little stood in the snow looking at the sign , the sign she knew would fall , the sigh she knew would kill someone .her mind was racing but she was smart , smart to have maybe an idea of what to do . She turned her head and saw Ned , his car near him and she sighed . She know what she had to do .  
Not a moment later did fire escape her palms and destroy the beam holding up the sign , it quickly fell on the building with a crash . Aubreys hands shot up to her face as tears rolled down her face and she collapsed into the snow 

Ducks ears were ringing , his arm was on fire and he felt hot . He tried to get up but a shelf had collapsed on him . He grunted and tried to move it but it wouldn’t budge. His eyes went white for a second before he could focus again, there was a small fire forming and the sign had fallen into the building . He noticed that it hadn’t fallen all the way and he realized that he could still get Leo out , he shifted his weight and was able to move the shelf enough for him to get out . His arm was bloody and his shirt was torn , he know he shouldn’t move it and so he keeped it limp at his side. And duck shakily got yo pain shoot though his legs and he fell down catching him self on a ledge . He groaned and sat there for a while before looking around , Leo was on the ground and looked unconscious but he didn’t look very hurt , he was close enough to the door and duck could get him on the way out and so he left him to find the other person in the store .


	2. Chapter 2

Ned fucking chicane watches Aubrey little destroy the fucking Pizza Hut sign “ shit “  
As Aubrey falls to the ground ned honest to god has no idea what to do , he stands there for a second before running to his car and looking for you , anything that could help and then he remembers, he quickly runs to his truck and pulls out the jet pack duck got .  
His eyes it over trying to see how it work .  
Now his plan wasn’t so good but at this moment he didn’t really care , he pulled on the jet pack turned toward the sign and hit the small red button

Duck stumbles his way to the back of the store , nearly avoiding the fire that has now grown bigger. As he gets closer he begins to shoot “ HELLO?? IS THERE ANYONE STILL IN HERE ?” His calls weren’t answered. Duck stoped for a moment to catch his breath when the thought of there not being another person in here crossed his mind. He had to try , after all the person on the call said two people and Leo would die . He began to go again when a Huge BOOM is heard from outside and just like that , the rest of the sign has fallen into the building.

The next thing Ned sees is snow , cold and white . He hadn’t released he had fallen , or had he ? His head was pulsing and he wondered if maybe he had gotten drunk and somehow ended up here , but the thought was blown away when he saw blood . Right there in the snow blood was near him , his breath caught in his throat he tried to push himself up but pain shot though his body and quickly fell back down , it wasn’t that hard to release that the blood was his 

As Neds visions wavers he hears the distant sound of sirens and cracking sound of fire


End file.
